wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Rove
hghhghghg a mudwing im committing myself to making!!! :Appearance Rove is a short, stocky MudWing. His neck and tail are longer than the average MudWing's, but his low height keeps him from looking too graceful. His wings are small and he hardly even opens them. They appear more like thick, armored scale plates to protect his back. They extent of his flying ability is small bursts into the air or gliding. His armored scales are thick but full of dents. Those armored scales have badly healed scratches ingrained into them. His scales are littered in scratches and scars. His underbelly is littered in deep scars. His horns and claws are dulled, as well as his spines. Rove's tail is crooked and bent upwards. His scales, worn as they are, have rich orange tones. His top scales and underbelly are a dark brown, while his midscales have a lighter warm orange color. Along his tail especially, he has brown stripes and outlines on his scales. Rove wears a worn leather vest, mainly for the pockets. He rarely takes it off and its rather dirty, but that just shows it's loved. It's a dark shade of green. Each pocket is filled with seeds, plants, and miscellaneous tools. He always has a canteen with him. It's just for watering plants, :Personality Rove is a gentle dragon, concerned with others before himself, and trying to cover his own personal and mental issues. He deals with mental illnesses from experiencing war. He's been slowly learning to prioritize himself, in attempts to somewhat recover and improve himself since then. He falls back on old habits of focusing on others before himself. He's a responsible dragon, though, and has even been suggested to run the farm he helps on one day. Rove addresses his mental health but doesn't let that define him. He heavily focuses on his own self-care, finding his own personal sources of happiness and enjoyment. He found an obsession with simple things, like flowers or simply pretty things he might come across on the farm or on his walks. He presses flowers he likes, tries growing them in his own garden, and keeps them in his own personal collections. If he were to ever get out of his own head, he'd be a wonderful leader. He's smart and tactical but hardly speaks up about his ideas unless no one else has any. He's afraid of being the downfall of a plan, so he doesn't see the point in trying. He's been trying to grow out of this habit, seeing the value in his own ideas. He's sympathetic to a fault and projects others problems onto himself, causing unnecessary stress. He hopes to channel it into a more productive state of mind where it'll help those he's in charge of. :Talents Rove has the average MudWing abilities. He can breathe fire under most circumstances and hold his breath if he so desires to. He prefers not to breathe fire, having somewhat of a fear of it, along with the strain it puts on his throat. He isn't against holding his own breath, but he hardly has a reason to. He doesn't admit it often, but Rove is very intelligent. He has a healthy combination of impulse and logic. By himself, he can quickly assess a situation for himself. But around others, he begins to overthink. He worries about them first and it causes him to hesitate. If given a bit more self-confidence, Rove could use his intelligence to his advantage if he didn't focus on the negative "what ifs." Rove is also extremely talented with plants. He can recognize most plants, what you can do with them, and how to grow them himself. He likes collecting them and using them for cooking, teas, or purely decoration or fragrance. :History Rove was a MudWing, like many others, born into the War of SandWing Succession. He and his siblings were all born and raised into being soldiers. They hardly had a chance to pursue interests or fulfill their own goals. They were shuffled into the same routine as every other dragon in the tribe. At the time they were growing up, there was stress between the MudWing and SeaWing alliance. They had often discussed at meetings set up by Princess Blister. Most of which she hardly showed up to. Rove was at the meeting place when the Mud-Sea Alliance had been broken. The stress put on a child was overwhelming, as the MudWings fearfully winged away and hoped to stay away from princesses and royalty. He couldn't comprehend the extent of the war, and when he overreacted over smaller things, his siblings couldn't bear to give him awareness of more pressing issues. The transition into Burn's army was difficult for more troops than just Rove's. SkyWings were an enemy, once upon a time, and in another time they'd be clawing at each other's throats just because their queens reached somewhat of an agreement. Which is why those siblings found it so strange that their Queen Moorhen was allying herself with such a violent sounding queen. And it took one battle for Rove to be convinced such an alliance would never work. Rove was shuffled into the battle at an uncomfortable speed. Their "calculated" plan was to strike quickly and strike heavily when the enemy was in sight, but even then Rove didn't even know who they were attacking. He just followed along while the SkyWings snorted fire and made jokes about the MudWings. They didn't take Rove's group seriously and it scared him. What if they would hurt any of his siblings just for the laugh? What if they were still angry with the MudWings? What if it was all just an elaborate scheme to destroy the MudWings from the inside out? Increasing worries didn't stop flowing from Rove's mind, taking away his focus and putting him at a terrible disadvantage when they began defending themselves. And the next thing he could properly comprehend was the danger his siblings were in. And how he tried to protect them. And their reactionless bodies falling from the sky. When the dust finally cleared and they called to regroup, Rove was alone for the first time in his life. It was terrifying for him. He returned to the MudWing village, wounded and injured, into the empty house he and his siblings called their own. The silence was aching and even when he was trying to treat his wounds and relax, the nagging anxiety in his gut wouldn't go away. Before he could fully heal his last wounds, the MudWing village was packed up again and told to fight. Rove tried. Rove got up and started following them, but the moment he saw the SkyWings, he couldn't stop thinking of his siblings. He couldn't think of anything beside war and pain and heartbreak. In the midst of the second battle he ever fought with SkyWings, he ran away, seeking shelter or at least somewhere to hide from the war above him. He found himself in a field, passing out from exhaustion, hours later. When he woke up, a very kind owner had invited him to the main building for a meal and a blanket. He was startled, but he needed that kind of warmness then. He ate and drank and let himself calm down somewhat as the owner explained. Not far east there was a farm. Hardly even recognized as a business opportunity but always willing to hire. Those that can't fight in the war any longer could "escape" there, if they were willing to help work. /// :Trivia * :Relationships people at the fARM?? Agate or whoever uhhhh i guess he can be a roleplay character Category:Characters Category:Content (EnigmaTheHybrid) Category:MudWings Category:Disabled Characters Category:Males Category:Mentally Unwell Category:LGBT+ Category:Hybrids